pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intention of the Abyss' Dolls
The Intention of the Abyss' Dolls are dolls which the Intention keeps with her in the heart of the Abyss, thereby giving them life as Chains. History When the Intention summoned Kevin Legnard to the heart of the Abyss, her Dolls sat by and laid witness to what the Intention had planned for Kevin, laughing hysterically after Cheshire announced that Kevin was human, noting how Cheshire was jealous of humans. The Intention emerged and asked all of her dolls to please be quiet so that the didn't scare Kevin. Kevin asks the Intention's name as she twirled through the room, and so the Intention introduces herself to Kevin as 'Alice'. Kevin's Chain, Albus, summoned himself in order to greet the Intention of the Abyss. Albus thanked the Intention for bringing Kevin to her before offering his sword to her in order for the Intention to be able to view Albus' memories. The Intention reviewed how Kevin was once a knight of a noble family, however he had failed to protect those whom he cared for the most, which is why he became an Illegal Contractor in the first place. Enraged, Kevin tackled the Intention to the ground and threatened her with his short-sword. During this time, the Intention noted how different Kevin was from all other Illegal Contractors who generally lost their sense of self before reaching the Abyss, whereas Kevin didn't. Albus tackled Kevin off of the Intention, stating that he'd never forgive Kevin should he hurt the Intention. The Intention angrily questioned why Albus would interrupt the two of them, making Albus explode in a fit of rage. The Intention's dolls laughed manically as Albus' blood fell and the Intention danced with Cheshire in the raining blood, taunting Albus by calling him a naughty puppet for disobeying the Intention, and so he was broken as a result. Suddenly, a jolt of pain hits Kevin, and so two Dolls resembling Hansel and Gretel fly through the air and hover around Kevin, asking him if he was suffering. The Dolls explain that because the power of the Abyss is at its highest concentration in this part of the Abyss, it would soon penetrate Kevin's body and change him into 'one of them', and become a Chain. Kevin denied this as a possibility, and asked how humans could become Chains. The Intention floated over top of Kevin and asked if he really didn't know, explaining that the power of the Abyss can transform humans into Chains and give life and will power to those who lack it. As well, the Abyss is connected to every flow of time, and so the Abyss has the power to control beings such as Chain. The Intention explains that the Abyss is like a macrocosm of Earth, as quoted by Glen Baskerville, taking the time to explain to Kevin how she hated Glen, as well as Gilbert and Vincent. The Intention suddenly remembers her reasoning for bringing Kevin to the heart of the Abyss, reaching into Kevin's eye socket and ripping out his eye. The Intention's dolls encourage the Intention, questioning what she planned on doing with Kevin's eye. The Intention declared that she planned on giving the eye to Cheshire, and that it was why she called Kevin there. The dolls exclaimed, knowing that was the reason that the Intention had called Kevin there for because the Intention didn't usually bring humans there after they fall into the Abyss. The Intention mentioned how she thought that red eyes were perfect for Cheshire, declaring that it was time to take the other eye. Kevin defends himself, slicing through two of the Intention's Dolls. Before the Intention could react, an earthquake rumbled through the Abyss, and the Intention fell to the floor writhing in pain, exclaiming as Sablier fell into the Abyss and two children wandered into the Intention's room. The Intention was shocked to see Vincent, and Vincent stated that it was odd that Alice's hair was all white, going on about how Alice shouldn't be there at all because he saw her dead body. The Intention angrily yelled at Vincent, asking what Vincent was doing in her room, causing Cheshire to attack Vincent, defensively throwing Vincent across the room. The Intention declared that they were in her room, and so it wasn't a place where he could just barge into. The dolls emerged from various places, chanting how Vincent was such a bully, and how he always cut them to pieces despite the fact that none of them had ever done anything to Vincent. The Intention carried on with how she despised Vincent, and the dolls continued to speak of Vincent, and how he'd also plucked out Cheshire's eyes with his scissors. Hearing this confused Vincent, as he looked to Cheshire (who was hissing at him) not sure what to make of the situation because he'd remembered Cheshire as a cat rather than a man. The Intention began crying and so her Dolls surrounded her, asking her what was wrong. The Intention questioned why Vincent kept being so mean to her, but her Dolls told her not to worry, even though Cheshire's eyes were gone that was the reason they'd brought Cheshire to them. The Dolls then urged the Intention to quickly take Kevin's other eye for Cheshire. The Intention looked to Kevin and questioned who he was, prompting the Dolls to ask if the Intention had forgotten once again. The Intention looked to the grandfather clock and saw that it was time for tea, and so the Dolls fly throughout the room, bringing forth tables, tea, cookies and singing a song as the tea party assembled. Seeing this, Vincent questioned what was this madness, stating that the Alice before him was not the Alice he knew. Vincent then took the time to wonder if this was somehow his fault too, deciding that it can't be because everyone went mad because of Alice, not him. The Intention, now much calmer asked if Jack Vessalius was there yet, and the Intention's Dolls assure the Intention that Jack would be there any moment now. The Intention went on about how Jack had stated that he'd bring the Intention to the Vessalius rose garden soon, this made Vincent burst out in hysterical laughter. Vincent informed the Intention that Jack wouldn't be coming because he was already dead, convincing the Intention that it was her fault that he was dead. This made the Intention break down crying, causing her room to deteriorate and all her Dolls were taken from the room to elsewhere in the Abyss alongside Vincent and Gilbert whilst the Intention and Cheshire spoke with Kevin alone. At an unknown point following the destruction of the Intention's room, the Intention reassembled the room with her Dolls returning to keep the Intention company. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Oz Vessalius' Coming of Age Ceremony has arrived, and so the Vessalius family relocates to an old mansion where noble families commonly reside in during Coming of Age Ceremonies in order to introduce Oz into society. Oz wonders through the grounds of the mansion with his younger sister, Ada, his valet, Gilbert, and the family cat, Dinah, when Oz steps on a fault and tumbles down a hidden stairway underground alongside Gilbert. Here, Oz and Gilbert find an old tomb with a tombstone and a pocket watch wrapped around in. Gilbert notes that the tombstone isn't marked, as the name has faded as time passed. Oz becomes fixated on the pocket watch, picking it up to look at it and finding himself transported into the center of the Intention's room within the heart of the Abyss. Upon seeing Oz, the Dolls become ecstatic and rejoice at 'his' return, noting how 'the girl' will be so happy because she has been waiting for such a long time. A girl steps out from behind a curtain, asking everyone to settle down because they've gone and scared Oz. The girl runs to Oz and wraps her arms around him, happy that Oz had decided to return finally, mentioning how no one ever came to visit her because everyone hates her. Oz pushes away, questioning what's going on and who she was, the girl backs up and spins exaggeratedly, asking what Oz was talking about because he always came there. Oz is confused by this, as the girl mentions how Oz was always with her when she was lonely, and so if he was with her she wouldn't care if she never left that place. The girl drops the Doll resembling the Queen of Hearts, and as soon as she hits the floor the Queen of Hearts Doll bursts into a swirl of flames. As the fire spreads, the girl wraps her hands around Oz's neck, strangling him and mentioning how she would never be able to forgive him. The girl then grabs a knife and goes to stab Oz, before he wakes up standing before the tombstone once again. Cheshire's Dimension Arc After Cheshire kidnaps Alice and Xerxes Break and brings them to his dimension that had been crafted from Alice's memories, numerous Dolls from the Intention of the Abyss' collection appear. Three Dolls, ones resembling The Cook, The Knave of Hearts and the Frog-Footman emerge, immediately attacking Alice and Break. Alice killed the Frog-Footman Doll, whilst Break used his sword and power of Mad Hatter to destroy both The Cook and The Knave Dolls. Following this, several Dolls resembling Roses advance towards Break and Alice with the intent to kill, as well other Dolls make their presences known in surrounding areas. Rather than fight them all, Break picks Alice up and runs with her to safety. Description *Mad Hatter *Cheshire Cat *The Unicorn *The Dodo *Bishop *The Puppy *The Piglet *The Knave *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Humpty Dumpty *The Queen of Hearts *The Cook *The Lamb *The Oysters *The Rose *The Jabberwock Powers and Abilities *Human Speech *Many of the Dolls have displayed the ability to levitate. *The Queen of Hearts Doll was able to set herself on fire, however it is unknown if this is truly possible, as this happened in an apparent dream-sequence. Quotes Gallery Doll - 10.jpg|Dodo-Doll Chain Doll - 8.jpg|Jabberwock-Doll Chain Doll - 7.jpg Doll - 3.jpg|The Cook-Doll, The Knave-Doll, Frog Footman-Doll Chains attack Break and Alice Doll - 2.jpg|The Queen of Hearts-Doll Chain Doll - 1.jpg|Mad Hatter-Doll, Bishop-Doll, Cheshire Cat-Doll Chains Doll - 9.jpg|Roses-Dolls, Tweedle Dee-Doll, Tweedle Dum-Doll and The Lamb-Doll Appearances (*) - Denotes that the characters did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Many of the Intention of the Abyss' Dolls share names with already existing Chains (i.e. Mad Hatter-Mad Hatter, Unicorn-Equus, Dodo-Dodo, Tweedledum-Duldum, Humpty Dumpty-Humpty Dumpty, Jabberwock-Jabberwock etc.) *Any kind of movement made by the Dolls produces a 'rattle' sound. Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female